


This War Was Not Mine To Fight

by MariCilla



Series: Peak Potter Luck Moments [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, And sometimes so dumb too, Angst, Apparently I'm writing crack, Because time travel duh, But like also, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama Queen Sirius Black?? U mean Rosie, Everyone is Dead, Female Harry Potter, Look at all those tags!, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Mentioned Andromeda Black Tonks - Freeform, Mentioned Draco Malfoy, Mentioned Narcissa Black Malfoy, Mentioned Teddy Lupin, My poor little protagonist is so confused, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Swearing, Time Travel, WHAT IS SLEEP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariCilla/pseuds/MariCilla
Summary: Things happen after the war, it seems like peace will be strong under the new laws and the next generation of Wizengamot. Rosie starts to feel at peace too. A shame that the Department of Mysteries is still the same mess it was in her fifth year...~~~~~~~~Did I rush through every point I wanted to make in the first chapter? No, no I didn't. How/why? IT'S NOT POINT-MAKING TIME YET!MUHAHAHAHAAnd yes this time I'm actually planning to get my shit together and update at least once a month (AND THEN I DIDN'T) 👌Rating is for my potty mouth y'all
Relationships: Rosie/Being Confused But Smug Anyway 24/7
Series: Peak Potter Luck Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563295
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	1. CHAPTER ONE(1)

**War And Accidental Time-Turner 'Fun'**

The battle was devastating, destroying a good portion of Hogwarts. People dying on both sides, left and right, various curses thrown without aiming by the ones who couldn't stand back up in their last, desperate attempts to save themselves or their comrades. Traitors revealed on both sides with the Malfoys fighting against Voldemort with their spare wands and Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe and various others switching to the Dark Lords side midbattle. It was chaos. It was death. So, _so_ many deaths.".

The aftermath was no better. Families mourning for mostly the young and impressionable who came back to fight and died too young, untrained and easy target for Death Eaters.

Fred and Percy both dead and mangled, their corpses dragged up from under the rubble of a collapsed wall. Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Mrs. Weasley killed by either Bellatrix Lestrange or stray dark curses while lost in grief. Amos Diggory, the last of his family stiff and pale in death and way too similar to Cedric for it not to hurt. Collin Creevy, small and childlike still, never having the chance to truly grow up and fill out after his year in Hell.

Building the castle back from the ground, even with magic was a tedious task for the grieving. Stone by stone, spell by spell it was built again, the new and oldparts clear and easy to tell apart. They didn't want to restore it. They needed to build it up new and strong for generations to see the war they fought, won and the things they had to lose and let go of for it. The people. The children.

Names carved into the rock enchanted never to fade. Names of the dead from both wars and some from before, for the people this school and government let down. Tom Riddle was up there somewhere, alongside with both of his parents, both victims of different crimes, dying because the rest of the world just couldn't be bothered. The people needed to remember them, remember that their worst nightmare can come again just this easily from their willing ignorance.

It was a hard reminder of the lengths lonely children _will_ go to if left alone, neglected and abused for too long as much as it was a monument to remember by the struggle and death of adults fully knowing what they were dealing with and tortured, miserable children who only had a vague idea after a year with their captors and decided that they'll gladly die as a price for the freedom of others."

Wizengamot was cleared by the Magical Law Enforcement using Veritaserum, making sure that nobody in power of seats was on the wrong end of the law. In fact, using Veritaserum and other established truth serums for the allergic has been recognized as a necessary part of trials and has been allowed to be used with the consent of the accused to resolve cases.

Many, many people went to Azkaban because of the retrials and many people has been freed after being falsely accused and imprisoned for the very same reason. The name of multiple dead people including Sirius Black has been cleared by family members, friends and ministry officials coming out of the woodwork, not caring anymore about the blackmail and threats made to them, finally knowing that what they had to say would be heard.

Dolores Umbridge has been sent to Azkaban and any and all of her bills presented to the Wizengamot, passed or not have been re-tried and none of them passed again.

The Wizengamot as a whole had withdrawn creature regulation laws and laws that allowed people to discriminate because of bloodstatus. The old system destroyed way too many things and the new Lords and Ladys were said to be too young and naive to lead and make decisions for the British Wizarding Community as a whole, they were too young and naive to be murdered and tortured too, to fight in the war that decided _their_ future, too young to be hunted and too naive to make it out alive.

They made it work then, in a war blazing at full force, and they _can_ and _will_ make it work now after the war, too.

Many from the older generations were crying and screaming for the traditions, how they were important and kept them apart from muggles.

But their so called traditions created Voldemort. They created two blood wars within a century. They created blood purism, and racism within the magical communities, and tradition was not what they were truly crying for. If they wanted tradition they would have started a school to teach the Olde Ways already, Druidic Magic, Animagi, The Art of Illusions and many of the like.

They didn't want their traditions back. Their traditions never ceased to exist. They just stopped practising them, way too sure in the strength of their bloodlines. They wanted their _privileges_ back. From being pureblood, being human, being something _clearly superior_ compared to the rest. They got so used to being put on a pedestal and talking down to others without any real achievements to speak of for the sole reason of existing that they take equality as a personal attack every time they see it.

Many of the younger generation were raised the same way. They made the effort to change, little by little. The way they were raised had nothing and the fact that they were willing to put effort into making the world a better place had everyting to do with their changing personalities and opinions. The 'wise adults' weren't 'too set in their ways'. All they were is selfish, childish and unwilling to change, acting like not acknowledging the changes will make them go away.

A year passed, two, then three, and the post-war baby boom that followed all Three Bloodwars Of Nineteen - as they called the Grindelwald and Voldemort wars - started to settle down.

Rosie Potter was comfortable, even if not truly happy in her life. She visited Andromeda and Teddy almost every day, the Malfoys biweekly much to the ire of the once again pardoned patriarch. Not that his wife _or_ son minded her visits.

Her only friends right after the war were Neville and Ron, both mourning their girlfriends and family members, because revenge was way too hollow and the death was way too fresh. She was alone when Andromeda reached out for her help, emotionally and physically worn out by war and stress and guilt.

With her came her only remaining - and sane - sister and her family. It was a disaster the first few times and it has been an ongoing but still enjoyable disaster since then. As it turns out personality-wise she and Draco get on like a house on fire. Poor, unlucky Lucius Malfoy can't convince anybody anymore that his hair is just white-blond and not stress induced graying on the greatest scale.

After a year and a half of therapy she could also say: fuck Dumbledore. He conditioned her to be a self-sacrificial, reckless martyr dying for the Greater Good. _His_ Greater Good. The one that got hundred of thousands of people killed for and because of him, but never _by_ him, like that take away the blame or his own part in their deaths. He probably had a whole speech written about honouring her sacrifice as the one who died killing Lord Voldemort before she even started Hogwarts.

But more than a decade with the Dursleys and under the Headmasters careful guidance - read: emotional manipulation and physical abuse - she was still a people-pleaser when not given the time to actually think and say no. (She was also impulsive and ready to fistfight God himself if there's ever a chance much less the need but lets not dwell on that one.)

So continuing on the principle that nine out of ten times she caves pretty fast, and probably without a sound argument when not given the chance to think about it, it's not really a surprise that one moment she slipped while re-telling the events of the fight against Death Eaters in the Ministry from her fifth year and in the next she was landing on her stomach in the middle of nowhere.

~~~~~~~~~~~

[1st Person POV. Rosie Potter]

_No need to freak out, Rosie. You got_ years _of practice with getting out of these situations. Whatever is this._

Now how to think clear about that one? Moody taught her a trick or two but this...

So. Evidence.

_What happened?_

**Unclear. Probably touched something with the effects of a portkey. Didn't feel the distinctive pull behind the navel though.**

_Cause?_

**Also unclear. Nothing out of the ordinary before getting launched to probably discount Hell or wherever.**

_Upleading events?_

**Getting invited to the Department of Mysteries for the re-telling of a couple of fifth and fourth years cursing the shit out of Death Eaters. I was doing my part in the room we broke the Time-Turners in. Slipped on something. Landed here.**

She turned onto her back. Wherever she landed it was night-time and she was in the middle of a meadow. Nothing poetic like full of life and flowers though. Just something ordinary with patches of bare dirt here and there instead of some plant or another.

It was comfortable, something was rattling the bushes and nocturnal animals were on their best behavior. Did they sense the danger of her magic? The death she carried on her? Probably.

And then she was wide-awake and sitting up because _she should have known the motherfucking pushovers who put up wards weak enough to let a couple of barely-teens without proper education in and out without an issue wouldn't clean the fucking sand from the broken fucking Time-Turners up from the fucking floor where she **fucking slipped.**_

"FUCK!"


	2. CHAPTER TWO(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So just to be clear: Rosie Potter = Female Harry Potter. Almost everything is the same. Exceptions are the few changes that obviously come with genderbending and the stuff from the previous chapter because fuck the original ending that's why.

**How To Get Arrested And Locked Up Without Actually Doing Anything Illegal**

And so Rosalinda Jasmine Potter, who can and will deck you in the face with the strength of a titan if called by her full name, managed to haunt the forest she landed in for close to a week. She built shelters, managed food and personal hygiene with magic, transfigured clothes from everything and anything and all around just managed to live her best hermit life.

She also figured out that she was in her younger body by the way her stomach was curving into her ribs and her hair and nails were weak with lack of vitamins, but not exactly sure about the age. Being constantly malnourished for almost two decades straight will do that to you.

And then the aurors descended into the clearing she currently occupied with wands blazing in righteous fury. She knew she was back in time and she was completely okay with doing jackshit. Wouldn't want to disrupt the future bad enough to erase herself after all...

So not expecting any visitors Rosie Potter was lounging in her camp in transfigured sports underwear - because normal bra's are a disgrace that's why - paired with a transfigured oversized - ugly - sweater in a transfigured chair sipping hot chocolate that she _totally didn't steal from a muggle shop_ surrounded by her lazy, mediocre warding.

The wards she put up would keep the aurors of her time out without a problem, the more talented people either too young or too dead to be ones, and she wasn't sure she should be grateful or not that the time she landed in had more competent people in this position of power.

On one hand she's somewhere in her mid-teens, kinda being rescued from the middle of a forest and probably will be put with her next of kin.

On the other hand it was somewhere in the sixties or seventies, not too sure because she was too lazy to actually check, and a blood test would raise some questions. Questions like "Where were you?", " _Who_ are you?" and what could be her personal favourite after the ancestry test the Ministry _will_ do to determine where to drop her off "Why does my son have a daughter (probably) older than him?!".

So when they dragged her into the Ministry she was in a state of 'Who the fuck cares anymore?'. Certainly not her at this point. They didn't even take her wand. Like she's not a threat at all. Insulting but plays into her hand. After all, who is she to tell the aurors how to do their job in this time? Nobody. _Yet_.

She even went so far to knock them on their asses when they got a little too forceful. Damn, straight, white men and their cishet mindset about women's _duty_ to men. If one or two stray curse castrated them then it's not her fault. Could have been anybody.

It was kind of entertaining, for the first two days in the cell, but by the fourth she was getting bored.

That was when Moody crashed the party seemingly just to verbally beat some ass for not following protocol. It was a sight. And also, who knew that Mad-Eye was _such_ a DILF before getting himself fucked up. Like _damn_.

He also went and took her wand. Rude.

~~~~~~~~~~

**[1st Person POV. Rosie Potter]**

"So, Miss _Rosie_ , could you tell me what were you doing in Sherwood Forest?"

Oh gods, when calm Moody has that husky voice that vanishes panties. What the fuck happened to fuck this man up so bad? Oh, yeah. Voldemort.

"I landed there, liked the greenery. There's that one bigass, funky oak too. Pretty sure I saw some genderbent version of knock-off Robin Hood and her girlfriends beating some rich, sexist asshole up. They were probably drunk and definetly screaming "Fuck the patriarchy!". It was a ride."

Moody's right eye twitched. I shit you not. Oh, this is gonna be great.

"Let's stick to the important part."

"Cute drunk girls beating people up? I like your style! Would've given them hangover potions if I had some."

"Miss _Rosie_ , I don't know if you're aware of the fact that revealing magic to muggles is illegal, but you certainly should be."

"Dude. Have you ever been hangover? They wouldn't give a flying fuck about the recipe as long as it gets the job done. And that beating was majestic. Truly a work of art. Poetry in motion. They deserve the relief that potion can grant for the drinker. Shame on me, honestly."

This poor man has been trying to interrogate me for all of two minutes and he's already so Done™ with my shit. He also looks pretty annoyed at me for not giving him any name to call me by but Rosie. Kudos for being an actually functioning adult and not losing his shit at me yet. Heard it's kinda hard not to.

"You said you landed there. Did you apparate? Did you activate a portkey?" Oho, he's fishing for that juicy-juicy information.

"Hah, no. Got sent by someone because I _do not_ believe that shit wasn't intentional. I actually _refuse_ to believe otherwise. I mean, one second I'm telling a story and the next I'm landing on my face in a meadow? Suspicious. Actually, two out of ten, wouldn't recommend."

"Do you know who sent you?"

"You would have already found their corpse by now if I did. I was actually kind of having a good time. Way to ruin it by the way, fucking up my camp and all that."

His right eye twitched again. Can I fuck with him a little more? Or will he lose his shit and curse the ever-loving fuck out of me? Wait, no, that's illegal. Oh, yeah. Nobody cares about that.

...

Oh gods. This bitch just stood up and walked out. What the fuck? What the fuuuck?

For fucks sake. He just had to remember that I still had my wand and take it. I just had to wait this shit out instead of hauling ass on the first day. I could be half-across Europe right now. But nooo. I just had to tempt fate like she doesn't already hate me enough.

Oh shit he's back and he's got a... _cupcake_? He sat down and put it in front of me. And then nudged it towards me for good measure.

"I... suddenly remembered that you have been here for days now. The food in the holding cells is shit, so. There." If I didn't know better I would say he was embarrassed for taking this long to realize it, or for not offering sooner, whichever is your pick.

A shame I grew up listening to Dumbledore's bullshit.

"Wow. You really think I'm an idiot. Like. You think I actually have no brain whatsoever. What's in the cupcake? Truth serum? Poison? Who put you up to this? Which motherfucker wants to silence me? And, honestly, did you really think I'll eat it?"

"...What??"

"Look, there are at least four men who could be from a wealthy family and probably some more that I don't remember that I pissed off in the last four days by **a)** not having sex with them or **b)** not having sex with them and _then_ knocking them out after they tried to be forceful. So, I ask again. _Who put you up for this?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended in a mess I'm so sorry lol


	3. CHAPTER THREE(3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey I'm thinking about translating fanfics from my mother tongue and I'm curious to know if anybody would be interested in them.**

**Getting A Trial Because Of A Public Outcry I Didn't Cause And Apparently I'm A Peverell Now**

**[1st Person POV. Rosie Potter]**

So apparently keeping underage kids in holding cells without approval from a guardian is against the law. Because 'teaching disobedient children a lesson' comes in many forms, like making them live in holding cells for a few days. _Of fucking course_.

And that means that everybody involved in keeping me in that goddamn cell from guards through the aurors that arrested and put me in there in the first place up to the Lords and Heirs who came because they though I was easy to _convince_ were investigated. Which is... surprising. To say the least.

It mostly only happened because _somehow_ the fact that a malnourished pre-teen has been thrown into a holding cell has gone public. The outrage was probably glorious, I actually _heard_ when the Howlers arrived at the Ministry because there were so many and it was just so _loud_.

And since _apparently_ it was 1975 and Voldemort just started to become known as the possible next Dark Lord, the public didn't just want an investigation. Oh no. What they wanted was a public 'trial' for each and every one of them.

This 'trial' was nothing sort of hilarious, because almost everybody involved got fired and had been put on house arrest or shipped away into Azkaban to please the masses.

The true hilarity ensued when the lying assholes showed up to a public courtroom full of reporters thirsting for blood ready to lie their way out after taking the antidote to Veritaserum and got confronted by the fact that they're going to testify _twice_ under different truth potions. This in and of itself wouldn't have been a problem as the Veritaserum antidote cancels out most outher truth serums as any Potions Master or even NEWT graduate knew full well.

Their problem was the fact that the second truth serum would still be effective with the Veritaserum antidote ingested but - _funny story_ \- it also has it's own antidote, which clashes quite _horribly_ with the Veritaserum antidote, as in allergic reaction like symptoms with painful death on the side. What a meal.

Potions Master Laure Breadforth was the one who went and brew more than twice the amount of the alternate truth serum by the way. Almost _thrice_ the amount that was technically needed. I actually got to meet her right before the trial. She's fantastic. Women like her are the backbone of society, no matter how short of a bone that one actually is.

The potion in question is called **'Fiole de Poison'** which I've been told symbolizes the fact that the truth is often not something you'll want to hear. Or something about a vial of poison. I didn't pay attention and I never studied French. Meh.

To cut it short, I was the first one interrogated and there were numerous assholes after me who wouldn't have gotten the sentence they did if they didn't drink the antidote a lie under Veritaserum. Why? Because lying on a trial is illegal too.

I didn't really like when they asked for full name but... It was 1975. Rosie Potter was born in 1980. _I technically wasn't born yet._ And that meant I simply couldn't be Rosie Potter anymore. I was. In my past which is the future of everybody else, at least. I mean. Not really. Not if I have any say in it, and I apparently do. But I couldn't be Rosie Potter anymore. And that meant coming up with a name right there, right then. My answer was **"Primrose Pandora Peverell"** and I never said that I was smart for a _reason_. _This_ is what happens when you don't give a dumbass enough time to think about an excuse. Bullshit.

Of course they had to call some goblins from Gringotts and do an Inheritance Test for that claim to be verified. And to my genuine surprise I was in fact confirmed to be a Peverell by the name of Primrose Pandora and I honestly didn't know to cry or to laugh. At least it sounded pureblood with the gods awful alliteration. They found out that the Potters and Blacks were my closest relatives, too, so they dropped me off at Potter Manor after the trial. The Blacks are too "unpredictable" and "dangerous" after all.

My only theory about the sudden(?) identity change is the fact that I actually did not exist in this time yet, so everything I said magic made it into reality. I said that I was a Peverell and magic took it and ran with it. And probably with my already existing bloodline. _Details._ So, kind of like how when a child is born their parents choose a name for them and they have to renounce it if they want to have a new one.

Magic recognized them by a name once and they have to go and formally renounce and then formally introduce themselves to magic by their chosen name if they dont like it. It's kind of cool.

Imagine being trans and all you have to do is introducing yourself with your preferred name and gender and Magic just helps you with it. Name on legal documents? Changed. Gender? Slowly changing over time, fast change would damage the body and magical core. Asshole parents? Magical backlash for their bullshit against the kid they signed up for. No questions asked.

Magic loves all their children equally. If that means helping them with transitioning then they will help. If that means they have to knock some of them on their asses then so be it.

Overall Magic is really complicated, mostly because _why_ would they let Voldemort run around if they really love us? Well, I assume it's because the magical world had to change and for that something _big_ had to happen. Otherwise the muggles would have found and murdered us all, or the purebloods just fucked up more and more until it was nothing but ruins.

Magic saw something that could have happened and _made_ us evade it.

Ahhh, what wonderful thoughts. Maybe I should get a new name and-

"Who the fuck are you?!" Asked a boy with riotous black curls with his wand ponted at me and a familiar face that I had to _really_ concentrate on to realise that it's Sirius Black. Just, y'know not malnourished, without the real obvious PTSD and actually 100% mentally there. He's my dogfather extraordinary. The most Sirius person on Earth. Padfoot the-

"I asked you a question! How did you get into Potter Manor?!" Oh yeah. Hothead. I forgot about it.

"Into what? I'm sitting on a canapé. I'm not inside anything. _Or_ anybody, for the record. I don't even have a-"

"Don't you dare finish that. Just-just don't. How did you get into the _house_ " Wow man did he always sound so bitchy? "and why are you here in the first place?"

"The aurors dropped me off. There was this man called Moody and he's just such a DILF I can't even. Like. Goshdang." I swear I didn't blush. Or if I did it's just the daddy issues. I've got mommy issues too. Y'know. From growing up orphan and in a shitty place

"You tried to talk about dicks just a minute ago and now you just said _'goshdang'_?" He looks really fucking tired of my bullshit even after such a small conversation with me. He still has his wand trained on me though. "And what the bloody hell is a DILF?"

"Oh, it's muggle slang! Basically means an attractive older man but it literally just means a Dad I'd Like to Fuck. I mean, he's older but if he asked me to a round I wouldn't say no. I would actually jump at the chance. Also, I never said anything about dicks. You just have a dirty imagination."

"Oh yeah? Then _what the bloody hell_ did you want to say?" He's actually more in control of himself than I thought he was at that age.

"Male genitals." I said. Y'know. Like a liar.

And James arrived at the doorway with a grin splitting up his face to the picture of me utilising my resting bitch face on the canapé while Sirius was stuck making piruettes between rage, amusement, confusion and an emotional mix I just call "they are DONE with my shit" with his wand pointing straight at my face.

_"What the fresh fuck?"_

Me too, buddy, me too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Angelicsailor** aksed for an update and so I delivered it. Have fun reading this train wreck. I actually tried this time.
> 
>  **Angelicsailor** : Comments for another chapter  
>  **Me, in tears bc of positive feedback** : Actually writes it  
>  **Angelicsailo6(and probably anybody else who reads this)** :👁👄👁


End file.
